


Stress

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Vomiting, sick days 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: Daniel screwed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sick Days challenge on tumblr  
> prompt: Stress

Everything had gone wrong. So very, _very_ wrong.

Daniel screwed up.

He fucked his team over big time and he couldn’t handle it.

The others spent the job cleaning up the mess Daniel had made, fixing everything while he decided to lie low for the rest of it. The car ride home was a long one.

They arrived back home, everyone utterly spent. Daniel dragged his feet. He was exhausted, although he really didn’t do anything physical, he only spent the day stressing over the job. He couldn’t think straight. No one was saying anything about what had happened. He could only imagine what they were _thinking_.

What was he supposed to say? Sorry? He couldn’t, he would never. He was sorry, of course, but as soon as they'd hear that come out of his mouth, he probably would never hear the end of it.

Everyone disappeared into their rooms, presumably to rest for the night. Daniel did as well, but he knew he wouldn’t be doing a lot of resting.

His stomach twisted with anxiety as he sat on his bed. Daniel couldn’t help but bury his head in his hands and sigh heavily. He could cry. He could cry if he let himself. If he hadn't diverted from their plan none of this would have happened. If he would've just-

Oh, God.

His stomach felt tighter now, the anxiety and guilt wringing it. Daniel remembered this feeling as a kid, the cramps that gnawed at him after something awful happened. But this was definitely not cramps, he realized, clamping a hand over his mouth.

He couldn’t breathe, stilled.

Slowly, he placed his other hand over his stomach and pressed down on it, hoping the nausea and pain would go away. No such luck.

Daniel gagged painfully toward his floor, then again. A small flow splashed off of the hardwood at his feet and he couldn’t catch his breath.

He wasn’t sure how long he just sat there, feeling dizzy and out of breath, but suddenly he heard his door open. He looked up. Henley smiled sadly at him, reaching forward and wiping tears from his eyes Daniel didn’t realize were there.


End file.
